Korosensei Saves Supergirl
by MovieVillain
Summary: If you saw season 1, episode 16 of Supergirl where she turns bad from red kryptonite infection, imagine if Korosensei would get involved in this mess to save her.
1. Chapter 1

I must admit that National City is quite a good place for observation. The sights, the smell, and the sensational cool breeze.

Of course, there's Supergirl.

She's a great hero if you ask me. That is until I saw today's paper before coming here. In fact, it's about her being declared as a menace. I think that's totally out of character for her.

This is why I decided to join in the fight. Who knows? Maybe just to flirt with her a little.

I arrived at the city to see the DEO confronting her, but she took them out. How obvious. Perhaps, they need an artificial octopus to fight a human alien.

"Hey you, with the hot temper," I taunted Supergirl. "Over here!"

As expected, she comes charging at me, but I simply moved away fast enough for her to hit the wall.

"What are you?" asked a short-haired brunette.

"Don't worry, I'm on your side," I told her with honesty. "I'm here to help you turn her back to normal, and that's the truth. Besides, your men here aren't doing a job in restraining her for the antidote."

"Okay... By the way, my name is Alex, and you are..."

"Korosensei."

"Korosensei? " Alex asked about my name.

"It means 'unkillable teacher' in Japanese," I told her the origin of my name.

"I see," she gets it. "So how can you help?"

"Just watch. I know how to weaken her. Trust me," I stand up to fight the fallen heroine of the city. "Hey, Supergirl. This city needs a new hero, and that should be me."

"And what do you know about it? You're just an octopus with a bathrobe," she started taunting me. Good thing I know how to counter that.

"Well, you're just big baby taking everything out on this city," I taunted her in return.

"Why, you...!" she charges to me once again, and I dodged the attack with my speed. However, I didn't expect her to immediately catch up to me as if she won't fall for the same trick twice. Luckily, I'm able to improvise this by going behind her, so I can grab her and toss her to the ground.

"You're taunting her, aren't you?" Alex groaned, catching on with my plan to stop her. I grinned at her as confirmation.

Next, Supergirl tries to attack me with a barrage of punches, but I was able to defend myself. Look at me, fighting against Supergirl and to think she's able to catch up with my Mach 20 speed. I gotta find an opening and fast, so I can wrap this up and go back to Japan in time to teach my class.

After a few seconds of exchanging blows, I found an opening which I punched her to send her thrown off a few inches away from me. My punches may be weak, but it's enough to throw her off.

Time for some more taunting.

"In case you haven't, Supergirl, I'm much faster than you," I started again.

"Shut up, octopus!" she yelled in frustration.

"I think you're falling faster than the speed of light," I made this taunt so insulting enough for her to come charging at me which I totally expect that. As she's about to punch me, I quickly dodged the attack, and she hits the wall again. "Now you're just getting sloppy."

"WILL... YOU... SHUT... UP... ALREADY?!" she attacked me while she's ranting. That's one sign that she's weakening.

"Why? Am I bothering you by talking to you?" I smirked as I dodged another attack coming from her. Guess I'll be taunting her while dodging her punches and kicks. "Am I distracting you somehow? Make you lose focus? Messing up your concentration? Getting on your nerves, perhaps?" she started to stagger. Guess my insults are starting to weaken her. Now for the final insult. "I think you might just feel upstaged that I might _beat_ you."

Now she has lost control of her rage and starts charging at me without thinking. That's what I'm waiting for her to do. I immediately dodged her attack fast before I grabbed her and slammed her down to the ground.

"Which one of you has the antidote to her condition?" I asked the DEO if they created an antidote to cure Supergirl of her red kryptonite infection, which is the reason of her mean behavior. Then Alex raises her hand. "Good, then help me out here."

"Right..." Alex went closer to Supergirl and injects the antidote through her neck. Then she loses consciousness. "She should be fine. The antidote is administering its effect on her."

"Good," I let her go.

"Just one question, Korosensei. What are you exactly?" Alex asked.

"I just a monster doing some good here, that's all," I told her with honesty. Well, a little bit because I'd rather not bring up my past.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Oh, okay."

"Ugh... Alex..." we saw Supergirl is regaining consciousness, and she looks horrified by the damage she caused in the city. "Oh no, what have I done? Alex!" she starts running up to Alex and hugging her. If I didn't know any better, they're family, although not biologically but adopted. She started tearing up while hugging her. "Alex, I'm so sorry."

"I know," Alex said while returning the hug.

"Well, I better get going," I'm about to take my leave. "I saved Supergirl, and now it's her turn to make the city love her again."

"Wait, um..." Supergirl attempts to have a conversation with me.

"Korosensei," I told her my name.

"Korosensei, thank you for saving me. Guess I underestimated you. Your taunts are quite good if you ask me."

"Really? Thanks. Let's see each other again when everyone in National City will accept you again. I'm in Japan, by the way."

With those parting words I left her and Alex, I went back to Japan with my Mach 20 speed in time to teach my class.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Can you believe people find Supergirl season 1, episode 16, Falling as the best episode? To think they would even find Supergirl being turned into a meanie due to the red kryptonite infection funny. Well, if Korosensei from Assassination Classroom would appear in that episode, that should double up the funny.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three days after the fiasco with Supergirl, and I found some good news. As I looked at the newspaper in the section about National City, I saw the article known as 'Supergirl: Hero Again'.

Guess this means the city has accepted her once again, and I'm very happy to hear that.

"Hey, buddy," Mr. Karasuma calls on for me. "There's a woman coming for a visit."

I left the faculty room to see a woman looking proper and wearing glasses. She looks familiar.

Wait a minute, she does look familiar. If she took out her glasses, I think I know who that is.

Supergirl...

Never thought I'd see her coming for a visit. Then again, I told her that we should see each other again when everyone in National City has accepted her again. She really did kept her word.

"Are you looking for me, Korosensei?" she said with a sweet smile.

Guess today is going to be my lucky day.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Just an epilogue chapter.  
**


End file.
